


The Greatest Aventure Of All

by welshxxx



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy ending....maybe, Love, New Friends, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshxxx/pseuds/welshxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six days, it's been raining six whole days and six whole night. Six days since Adalyn had lost her only family member that ever cared about her, the only one to ever tell her that they loved her. </p>
<p>But that may just change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

"Thanks have a good night" I hand the lady her last bag and start closing up for the night.  
I balanced my till as I do every night and walk it over to my manger Michael. 

"Here Michael" I say and hand him my days takings  
He looks up at me from his paper work and gives me a sleazy smile. Don't get me wrong Michael can be a nice guy when he wants to be but he gives me the creeps most nights. 

"Thanks sweetheart"  
I inwardly groan _seriously? Another night of having to fight of his advances_

"That all?" I ask  
"Yeah"  
"Great, I'll see you tomorrow I guess" I say and turn to leave 

"Actually Addy" he calls from behind me  
I close my eyes and let out a sigh _damn it! Was this close_  
I turn to face him and cross my arms over my chest  
"Yes Michael?" I say agitated  
Michael gives me a frown but recovers quickly "would you like to get a drink?" 

"Oh, ah not tonight Michael, I'm tired I just wanna go home and sleep" I say with a sigh  
He stands from his seat and starts moving towards me 

"Oh come on addy, one drink won't hurt" he says as he runs a hand up my arm and gives it a squeeze

I shrug my arm out of his grip "thanks but no thanks Michael" 

"Ya know Addy I could make you so happy" he says with his signature sleaze ball grin 

"Look Michael, I'm not looking for a relationship"  
"Either am I! That's why this" he gestures to himself then me "could work, no strings attached"

 _are you kidding me? No fucking way!_  
"No Michael, I don't want that either" 

He gives me an angry glare "look Addy, all I'm askin for is a bit of fun"  
"And I said no Michael, so if there's nothing work related you want from me, I'm going home"  
Michael moves closer to me, his six foot frame towers over  
My five foot. He's still glaring at me, I stand my ground, when I don't back down he gives in "no, that's all go home" 

I turn quickly and grab my bag and coat from the register before leaving. 

I look up at the sky and let out a deep breath as the rain falls on my face _gran what am I gonna do?_  
I pull my hood over my head and start the short walk home. Gran always hated it when i walk home after work or anywhere for that matter especially when It was this dark and wet _Adalyn there are weirdos out there, I don't want you getting hurt_ so I made a compromise with her, if i learnt self defence she'd try to stop worrying so much

The cold wind whips around me and I swear I can hear her voice _I only worry so much coz I love you addy_

Pulling my coat tighter around my body I start walking faster, my boots hitting the make a thumping sound. 

Not really paying attention to where I'm going a late night jogger startles me and almost knocks me over, I quickly step to the left into the brush to move out of his way _christ! Who would be out running in this weather_

Without looking where my feet are I start to walk again, but slip on a spot of mud and I loose my balance and fall  
suddenly there is a loud clap of thunder and a blinding flash of lighting as I scream, I try to grab onto a near by plant to pull myself up but it breaks away in my hand. 

I tumble down and feel my head it something hard and sharp. I'm now laying flat on my back as the rain pelts down on me, I reach up and tenderly touch my head "ouch, yep that hurts a lot" I pull my hand away and notice blood on my finger tips "lovely, just what I want and trip to emergency" I sit up and slowly haul myself to my feet. 

I take in my surroundings, I seem to be in a forest "what the hell? There's no forests near home" I spin on the spot, I try to retrace my steps, with no luck I sigh and decide to find a way out. 

After a few minutes of walking in the dark I find a clearing, beyond it I can see lights "thank christ! People!"

My head starts pounding again I reach up and touch it "still bleeding" I walk faster, slowing down only when I hear the crunch of gravel under my feet. I look around all I see are hills which appear to have round doors built into them "Where the fuck am I?" I mutter to myself angrily  
If possible it starts raining harder

I continue walking until I find one with a light on. I walk up the path and push the small gate open and walk up to the round green door. I raise my hand to knock but stop half way, all kinds of things start paying out in my mind _what if whoever opens the door is a serial killer? Or worse!_

There's another loud clap of thunder followed by lighting  
My head thumps again and I start to feel dizzy, deciding it would be best to knock before I pass out I knock loudly on the door three times. A few moments later it's swung open and a rather short man with short curly brown hair appears he gives me a strange look "can I ah help you ah miss?" He questions as he takes in my disheveled appearance _I know I look like the monster from the black lagoon right now_

I pull my hood off my head "Ah yes, look I know its really late and all but I'm lost and I fell and hit my" I didn't get to get the last words out of my mouth before my vision becomes blurry, I stumble forward a bit and reach out for the door frame but miss and fall face first to the ground at his feet and pass out. 

 

 _Bag End_  
There's a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lighting that lights up all of bag end.  
"I knew it would rain" Balin says with a sigh as he looks out the window 

He looks back at the dwarf standing before him.  
"It appears we have lost our burglar, probably for the best the odds were always against us, after all what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers, hardly the stuff of legend"

"There are a few warriors amongst us" Thorin replies  
Balin shakes his head and says "old warriors"  
"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them they answered, loyalty, honour, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that" 

Balin stands "ya don't have to do this, you have a choice, you've done honourably by our people, you have built a new life for us in the blue mountains, a life of peace and plenty, life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor"

Thorin holds up the key Gandalf had given him "from my grandfather to my father this, has come to me, they dreamt of the day the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their home land, there is no choice Balin, not for me"

Balin nods his head in agreement "then we are with you laddie, we will see it done" 

Bilbo can hear a dark chilling song being sung from his sitting room, a song of loss and pain, once it is over he walks out of his room and joins Gandalf. He stands silently next to him. 

"I'm sorry Gandalf, but I just can't do it"  
Gandalf continues to silently smoke his pipe 

Bilbo walks over to Thorin and Balin "I wish you all the luck Throin Oakenshield" 

Thorin gives him a slight head nod.  
There is another clash of thunder and lighting, moments later there is three loud knocks on his front door 

Bilbo looks over at Gandalf "Don't suppose your expecting someone else then?"  
Gandalf shakes his head in a silent no. Bilbo looks back at Thorin and Balin "I'll ah just get that then shall I'll?" 

Bilbo walks quickly over to the door and swings it open  
He's met with a hooded figure, female he guesses, dripping wet from head to toe and covered in mud in some places  
"can I ah help you ah miss?" Bilbo asks  
The person pulls their hood off _yes defiantly a miss_

"Ah yes, look I know its really late and all but I'm lost and I fell and hit my" she doesn't get another word out, she starts to sway a little and stumbles forwards, Bilbo watches as she reaches out for the door but instead of grabbing it as intended she falls face first at his feet with a thump 

"Oh dear, oh ah umm Gandalf!?" Bilbo calls "I think I may need some help here" 

Moments later Bilbo and the girl are surrounded by the wizard and the dwarves weapons drawn

"Who is that Gandalf?" Thorin questions darkly  
"I've no idea master Oakenshield, but best we get her in side before Someone see's"

Thorin nods his head "Dwalin, Fili help bring her in"  
Everyone moves out of the way so they can pick her help  
They stand each side of her and bend down and slowly lift her up, each of them throwing an arm over their shoulder 

"Where do Ye want er'" Dwalin says gruffly  
"Oh um, lay her down on the couch" Bilbo says " oh watch her head, she said she hit it, I think" 

"She's dressed very strangely" Fili says once he and Dwalin have put her down 

"Aye, I've never seen anything like it" Dwalin agrees "should probably check er' for weapons" 

"I don't think that would be necessary, master Dwalin, she seems rather harmless and most likely injured" Gandalf says. 

"What shall we do then wizard?" Thorin says  
"The only thing we can do, wait till she wakes" Gandalf says as he looks her over


	2. Strange things happen everyday

I can hear voices, _God my head hurts!_ I groan and slowly try to open my eyes 

"Look she's waking" I hear someone say  
I open my eyes fully and look around the room, I'm surrounded by men _oh christ!_ I start to panic my breathing gets heaven and un even, I attempt to sit up but the pain in my head won't let me

"It's alright dear, no harm will come to you" an old man with long grey hair and beard to match says and gives me a reassuring smile 

"W-where am I?" I question  
" you my dear are in Bag End" he says  
I give him a confused look  
"To be more specific the Shire" 

I stare at him stunned "I'm where?"  
"The shire, middle earth" he says  
I hang my head in my hands "I'm dreaming arnt i?" I say and look up at the man in front of me "I'm dreaming, I clearly hit my head harder than I thought" 

I look around at the faces before me, a few of them have angry looks plastered across them, but the rest look curious or concerned. "I've gotta get out of here" I say hurriedly and start to stand. 

I sway a bit as I stand and grab a hold of the thing closest to me, I look down at what I have ahold of. It happens to be a big tattooed forearm, I let go quickly and look up at the forearm owners face and am met with very angry looking man. "I'm sorry" I mumble 

"Maybe you should sit back down lass"  
I look over at who had just spoken, he's rather short, with Snow White hair and a long beard "maybe let Oin take a look at that head of yours?" He suggests 

_who the fuck is Oin?_  
"No ah I mean thanks but I'm fine, I just wanna go home" I hear my voice crack _I will not cry_

"And where would home be dear?" The man with the long grey beard asks 

"Australia, that is if I'm still in the same bloody country"  
I hear someone scoff "she's lying there is no such place in middle earth" 

I look over at who had spoken and give him a glare "I'm not lying!" I hold his gaze for a moment his blue eyes feel like their burning holes into mine. I take a moment to take him in, he has long dark hair with braids on either side of his face and a dark beard _what's with the beards?_

I run a hand through my damp dark locks "christ! Look just tell me how to get home please" I beg  
"My dear I have a feeling you are a very long way from home" the man with the grey hair states 

I turn to look at him, my eyes wide "w-what do you mean?" I stutter 

 

"Yes Gandalf what do you mean?" Blue eyes asks  
"Well master Oakenshield, it is known by few that ours isn't the only world" 

"You mean that there are other... Other worlds out there?" A blonde asks his voice laced with confusion  
"Why yes, there are many others, but it's very rare for worlds to cross, very rare indeed" Gandalf says and turns his attention back to me "tell me miss" he trails off

I give him a confused look  
_that's right I haven't told them my name_  
"Oh umm Adalyn O'Connor," "but please call me Addy" I add. 

"Very well miss Addy, tell me what is it you last remember?"  
"Ah I was walking home and a jogger nearly killed me"  
"What's a jogger? I hear someone whisper"  
I ignore the comment and continue  
" I got out of his way and slipped on mud and lost my balance... There was a loud crash of thunder and lightning and I fell down an embankment, hit my head and well now I'm here" I say 

Gandalf stays silent  
"Well wizard? What's going on" Oakenshield says  
"I do not know, but there are those in middle earth that may be able to help" 

"And who might that be?" I ask  
Gandalf gives me a smile "Lord Elrond of Rivendale miss Adalyn, he might just have the answers we are looking for"

I swear I hear someone growl  
"There is no way, we will be stepping foot inside Rivendale" Oakenshield says angrily. 

"Thorin, you have a map and key the Map of which Lord Elrond can read, and he may know of a way for Lady Adalyn to return home" 

_Lady Adalyn? What the hell?_  
"No, we do not need help from elves, you and the girl will go alone to Rivendale, you will meet us once you've sorted her" Thorin says as he throws me a dark look 

His gaze makes me shrink back down into the couch  
My head is killing me, I reach up and gently touch it, I wince at the contact, I bring my hand back down, my fingers are covered in blood again _oh dear god_

I suddenly feel very ill  
"You right there lass?" I hear a worried voice say  
I look up at the people in front of me, I feel the colour drain from my face, everything hits me at once _im in a strange place, surrounded by strange people talking about wizards and elves and other worlds_

"I ah I don't feel so good" I say as I look down at my blood stained hand. 

"out of the way, let Oin look at her" Gandalf says as he helps me stand and walks me into another room, he sits me down on a chair. Moments later a man with greying hair and an elaborate beard appears in front of me 

"Hello deary, I'm Oin, I'm just gonna take a peak at your head and see what damage you've done" 

I just nod , Oin pats me gently on the shoulder in a comforting notion and walks behind me, I feel his hands gently start moving my hair out of the way, I let out a hiss of pain when his fingers make contact with the wound on my head 

"Ah there we are, right Ori get my kit for me, going to need to clean it up a bit" seconds later there is a box placed on the table, bottles and bandages are pulled out and handed to Oin

"Now this my hurt a wee bit" Oin says before I feel a sharp pain as he applies a liquid to my scalp  
_jeesus christ! It feels like he's pouring acid on my head!_ I sink my teeth into my bottom lip and ball my hands into fists 

I hear him say "someone get warm water" before I've had time to blink its on the table. I look up and see the man who opened the door standing next to me, he gives me a sympathetic smile and sits next to me. 

"I'm Bilbo by the way, Bilbo Baggins. Welcome to Bag End!" He says happily 

I let out a loud laugh  
Bilbo looks at me stunned  
"I'm sorry, but this" i gesture around me "is all a little crazy to me, seriously your talking about wizards and elves, it's all sounds like a fairy tale to me" I wince as Oin starts dabbing my head 

I close my eyes tightly and take a deep breath. 

"Well your lucky lass, it's not deep just looks nasty" Oin says "I'll clean it out properly put an ointment on it, should be right in a few days" 

"Thank you" I say quietly  
"What was that?" He yells  
I wince out the loud noise  
"Oh for god sake, she said thank you" Bilbo says annoyed 

"Alright lad, no need to shout" Oin says  
I give bilbo a confused look, he just shakes his head and stands 

"If you'd like miss your welcome to a hot bath and meal" Bilbo says  
"Oh umm, that's very kind of you Bilbo, a bath would be lovely thank you" 

Bilbo gives me a smile, and leaves the room  
A few minutes Oin had finished and bilbo had returned 

"Miss Adalyn, the bath is ready for you, second door on your left" bilbo says  
"Oh thank you Bilbo" I say and stand.  
I quickly walk down the hall and slip into the bathroom.  
I close the door and sigh deeply. 

_this is seriously the fucked up thing that has ever happen to me_

To go to lock the door but there isn't one  
I hesitate for a moment but remember that I'm freezing and wet and covered in mud. 

Just as I start to undress there is a knock on the door  
"One second" I call out, I remove my jacket and anger the door bilbo is standing before me 

"Oh ah sorry, but I thought you'd might want this" he says and hands me my bag

"Thank you bilbo"  
"You are welcome, also I've put clean sheets on the room across from here, your welcome to it if you'd like oh and there's something for you to sleep in if you wish, they were my mothers she was a little shorter than you but they should fit"

I give him a smile "that was very sweet of you thank you"

He blushes a bit "no fuss miss, oh one more thing, if you'd like I can have your clothes washed they will be dry by morning" he suggests  
"Oh ah thank you, but I've got nothing else to wear" 

"No problem, I can find you somthing, that is if, if you'd like"  
"That would be great, thank you again bilbo for everything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chatter yay!  
> Again, I do not own anything except for my OC Adalyn O'Connor 
> 
> Hope you enjoy


	3. Far from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy still doesn't believe any of what's happening is real,

Bilbo gives me a smile "you are most welcome Miss Adalyn, I can't imagine how you feel at the moment, but I know when I'm flustered or stressed out a nice hot bath always helps" 

I thank him again as he closes the door.   
I sigh and start removing my wet muddy clothes, once I'm done I climb into the bath and slide down until my whole head is under. After a few seconds I sit back up and look around, it would have to be the most comfortable cozy bathroom I've ever been in, there are candles place around the room for light, a rather large sink and mirror and there are pictures hung in the walls. Bilbo has even left items out for me to wash with. I grab the soap and cloth and lather it up. I scrub my body until I'm flushed pink. I notice there a two bottles with labels on them that read " _hair_

I pick one up open it and pour a small amount into my palm, it seems to be shampoo. I pour out more a give a silent prayer that it won't make me go bald and start lathering it my hair, it makes contact with my wound and I hiss a bit, it doesn't hurt so much anymore but God have I got a head ache, I rinse it out and repeat again then do the same with the other bottle. 

I stay in the bath until the water has gone cold and someone knocks on the door, I panic at the sound, hoping whoever it is doesn't come in

"I'll be out in a minute" I say quickly  
"Right yes, ah I've left clothes at the door for you"   
It's only bilbo

"Thank you bilbo" I say  
I hear him walk away. I carefully climb out of the tub and wrap one of the fluffy towels around my self, I open the door a crack and stick my head out, _Coast is clear_ I squat down and start picking up the items bilbo had left for me. I hear foot steps coming down the hall way. I slowly stand and clutch the clothes and towel close to me, I look down the hall and see Blue eyes looking at me, when our eyes meet he looks away, I swear I see a faint blush wash over his face, he gives me another glance the frown on his face deepens and he storms back the way he came. 

_what's his problem_   
I retreat back into the bathroom and drop the clothes bilbo had left for me on the sink, I'm suddenly very thankful I had packed an extra bra and underwear, it was my attempt of going to the gym before work but, in my rush I forgot my runners and gym clothes. 

I reach out for my bag and pull out my clean set and hair brush, I slip on my sports bra and underwear, then oh so carefully I brush my hair avoiding the aching cut on the back of my head as much as I could. Once I'm finished I pick up the clothes bilbo had given me I silently hank God he hadn't given me a dress, but a pair of pants and long sleeved top (if that what you could call it) I slip them on   
The pants fit well, even if they are a tiny bit too short, but the top is a completely different story, even with my sports bra on i struggle to lace it up, clearly whoever this belonged too didn't have my problem. 

I sigh a tighten it as much as I can. I decide it would be a good idea to wash my bra and underwear that I had on, _I'll just have to find somewhere to let them dry_   
I do it quickly and ring them out as best I can. I drain the bath and gather up my belongings. 

When I open the door im greeted with bilbo again  
"Oh sorry!" He squeaks "I was just coming to check on you" 

"I'm fine bilbo thanks"   
"Ah here give me your dirty clothes, they will be washed and dried in no time" he says.  
I hand them to him 

"Gandalf would like to have a word with you, he's in the sitting room, there's a hot bowl of soup and tea there for you, as long as one of those bloody _dwarves_ hasn't gotten to it first" he say with distaste

"Dwarves?" I stop before I finish my sentence, I shake my head "ya know what, never mind today can only get weirder from here" I say 

Bilbo gives me a smile and walks away.   
I let out a deep breath and run a hand through my hair, I walk into bilbo'a sitting room, Gandalf is standing in front of the with his back to me, well I'm presuming its Gandalf 

He turns around when he hears me "ah Miss Adalyn, feeling better?" He questions   
I shrug my shoulders "a bit" I say   
He gestures for me to sit "please my dear take a seat" 

I do as he asks, I notice it's very quiet and there is no sight of the rest of them "ah where is everyone?"   
"Oh they are around, just giving us some privacy" Gandalf hands me a bowl 

I take it from him "thank you"   
"I must say, hobbit fashion is very becoming on you"   
I let out a snort laugh "oh yeah very flattering, too short of pants and too tight a top" I say "but I am very great full of bilbo" 

"Indeed" Gandalf says as he looks into the fire   
"So tell me Gandalf, what happens now?" I asks before I take a mouthful of soup _oh wow this is amazing_

"We leave at day break, you and I will travel with the company until we near Rivendale then we will part ways, we will seek counsel from lord Elrond, hopefully he will know what to do" 

I nod my head   
"Let us hope that your presence in middle earth stays unnoticed" he says   
I stop eating and look up at him   
"What do you mean by that?" I ask

"My dear, our lands are not safe as of late, but I assure you no harm will come to you" Gandalf says 

I don't believe him   
Moments later I hear hushed whispers   
"I believe the company wishes to meet you... Officially" Gandalf says with a smile "you can come in now" he calls out and before I know it the room is full again. 

Two very attractive Dwarves approach me, one has long dark hair and a stubbly beard and the other long golden blonde hair and beard with braids dangling either side of his mouth from his moustache. 

"Hello!" The dark haired one says brightly " Kili at your service" he bows at me a bit 

"Ah hello" I say nervously   
The blonde is next to speak "Fili, at your service" he bows as well

_I should probably stand_   
I stand up from my chair  
"Nice to meet you both" I say   
Kili beams a smile at me 

"Alright alright, lads move on" a man with a strange hat says as he shoos Fili and Kili away 

"Lass, bofur at your service" he bows as well   
I'm starting to think this is a custom, a rather fat dwarf comes next "bombur , at your service" again he bows   
"Nice to meet you too bombur

"And this, is Bifur, he doesn't speak"  
"Oh ah, nice to meet you all" I say   
Next a man with amazing ginger hair steps forward   
"Gloin, at your service" he bows 

I give him a smile   
Oin appears in front of me next   
"Oin, at your service" 

Ori, Dori and Nori introduce themselves next   
"Balin, at your service" a rather old looking dwaf says  
Then comes the big scary looking one 

"Dwalin, at your service" he says as he bows his eyes never leaving mine 

I let out a squeak "N-nice to meet you"   
Dwalin moves away and out of the shadows blue eyes appears, I suddenly feel very nervous

He walks over to me, shoulders straight and head held high   
"Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the company" he says his voice deep and dark  
 _holy shit, that voice could bring anyone to their knees_

His blue eyes bore into mine _what the fuck do I say?_ "oh ah, Addy O'Connor" 

The rooms silent for a moment   
"Now that everyone has met, I think you should all rest" Gandalf says. 

Thorin steps away from me.  
I pick up my bag from the floor and clutch it tightly. I turn to Gandalf, he gives me a silent nod, I return it and head for the room bilbo had said I can stay in. I walk in a close the door behind me. I study the room for a moment, there's a large bed and a roaring fire, I notice bilbo had placed my clothes in front of it on a wooden rack. I smile to myself and pull my wet underwear from my bag and place them on it as well. Placing my bag on the ground I walk over to the bed and pull the covers back, I slip off my borrowed pants and top, opting to sleep in my sports bra and knickers.

I slide in the and lay down. I close my eyes and silently pray that when I wake up I'll be home in my bed and this will all of been a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :)  
> Again I own nothing besides my OC


	4. Not your usuall bedtime story

I'm woken by a sharp knock on the door  
I bolt up right, rubbing the sleep my eyes _christ, it's wasn't a dream_

"Coming" I call out  
I throw off the covers and swing my legs over the side, I glance out the window, the sun is hardly up and it's still slightly raining. I don't remember the last time I was awake this bloody early. I stand and stretch. 

I strip off my borrowed clothes and put on my now clean and dry ones. I had just finished folding the clothes bilbo had lent me when there was another knock on the door 

"Sorry to rush you miss but we must be leaving now" the voice behind the door says  
I let out a sigh "yes alright, I'll be there in a moment"  
I quickly pulled out a pen and ripped out the days date from my diary and scribbled a note for bilbo and left it on the folded clothes. 

I pulled on my boots, swung my bag over my shoulder and left the room. Bilbo's house was quiet, extremely quiet  
Panic set it, I silently prayed that they hadn't left without me .  
I quickly walked out of bilbo's house, relief washed over me when I saw the them all out the front mounted on horses, well ponies really 

"Nice of you to finally join us miss O'Connor" Thorin says gruffly  
I frown "sorry" I walk down the few steps and out the gate

"Have you ridden a pony before miss Addy?" Balin asks  
"Yes, well not a pony, I've ridden horses before tho" I say 

"Well then, the grey one is yours lassie"  
I feel all eyes on me, I nod my head and walk up to the pony. I place my bag so it now sits from shoulder to hip. I put my foot in the stirrup, pull myself up and swing my right leg over. 

Gandalf gives me a small smile and I re turn it.  
Then we were off, everyone was chatting amongst them selves, Dori was complaining that coming to the Shire was a waist of time and why would they use a halfling anyway?

I roll my eyes and say nothing, moment later Gandalf is next to me 

"How are you feeling my dear?"  
"Oh um, I'm alright thank you" I reply  
He nods his head "we are coming up on the border of the Shire, soon we will be in the wilds"

I gulp "and then how long till Rivendale?"  
"Oh three days or so" Gandalf says casually  
My eyes go wide "three days?"  
"Oh yes" he smiles 

I sigh with frustration and run a hand through my hair, wincing a little when I hit the tender flesh

Gandalf stays beside me, I'm about to ask him another question when I'm cut off by someone yelling "wait!"

The company comes to a stop and I turn around to see an out of breath bilbo running towards us. 

_Bilbo_  
Waking up to a quiet, dwarf free house was very pleasant to say in the least. I even gave the house a once over to makes sure they were gone! Coming up to the room miss Adalyn stayed in, I knocked on the door before entering.  
I sigh at the empty room. She was a lovely girl. Had made the bed and even filed the clothes and neatly left them on the bed for me. I turn to leave the room when a bit of folded paper catches my eye. 

I walk over to the bed and pick it up, my name is written on the front, I open it and study it, "strange" I mutter to myself  
It has a date on it _April 24 2014_

I read _dear bilbo, thank you for your wonderful hospitality, I was hoping to see you before we left but the sun is bearly up. I'm very glad to have met you._

_Wish me luck!  
Adalyn O'Connor_

I stare at the writing for a few moments, I race out into my sitting room, the contract is still where I left it.  
I sign it, quickly gather a few essential things and quite literally run out my front door! 

_normal_  
"I signed it" bilbo says as he and hands it to Balin  
Balin pulls out a small eye piece and checks it over  
"Everything seems to be in order, welcome, master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" he declares 

A few of the company laugh  
"Give him a pony" Thorin says  
Bilbo looks shocked "no,no, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot"  
The company starts moving again 

"I've, I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know?" Fili and Kili are now either side of him  
"Even got as far as Frogmorton once"

Each of them grab a side of his back pack and lift him up onto the waiting pony  
Poor bilbo lets out a small argh!

I laugh and make my way up to him  
"Bilbo" I say  
He looks at me clearly very unimpressed that he was now riding a pony 

"I'm glad you changed your mind"  
His pony neighs and he gives me a horrified look  
I stifle a laugh 

I hear someone a head of us say "come on, Nori, pay up"  
Then a small bag his thrown. 

Bilbo turns to Gandalf "what's that about?"  
"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up, most of them bet that you wouldn't"

"What did you think?" Bilbo asks  
"Well" Gandalf say as he catches a pouch "my dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second"

Bilbo sneeze  
"Bless you" I say  
"It's horse hair, having a reaction" he groans and starts searching through his pockets "no, wait wait,stop!" He calls outs "stop! We have to turn around!"

The company stops, Thorin doesn't look very impressed  
"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf says  
"I forgot my handkerchief" bilbo says as if it the most obvious thing in the world 

"Here!" Bofur calls out. He rips of what looks like part of his top and throws it to bilbo "use this" 

Bilbo catches it, a disgusted look appears on his face  
Again I stifle a laugh, but the company doesn't they all start chuckling 

"Move on!" Thorin calls out and we all start moving again 

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you 

I half listen to Gandalf's little speech, I'm too busy taking in my surrounding, this place is absolutely breath taking, amazing greenery as far as the eye can see. "Beautiful" I murmur to myself 

"The world is ahead"  
A few hours later it starts getting dark and we stop to make camp for the night. 

Everyone dismounts their ponies and busies them self with jobs. 

I carefully climb of my pony and land on my feet  
My arse hurts and so does my back  
I raise my arms above my head and stretch, letting out a satisfied groan as my shoulder crack, I place my hands flat on my lower back and bend back a bit but nothing happens  
I frown. I raise my arms above my head and slowly bend backwards until my hands are touching the ground and I'm doing a bridge, I then push my back up toward the sky  
When I hear a crack, I stand normally and let out a content sigh. 

I feel eyes on me, looking around Fili, Kili and bofur and starring at me  
"What?" I say  
"Nothing lass" Bofur says with a smirk  
"How-how did you do that!?" Kili asks disbelief in his voice  
I give him a confused look  
"Do what I say?" As I reach for my bag 

"Do what?" He repeats "that thing! With your back just now!" He says and bends backwards awkwardly  
"Oh that, umm I dunno, I've just always been able to do it" I say

"It was very" Fili says but then stops as if he's trying to find the right words  
"Impressive" Kili says with a wink  
_oh Christ_ I feel my face flush  
"Umm thanks... I think" I say 

"Could you teach me?" Kili says  
"Teach us" Fili interjects  
"Yeah, yeah I meant us, could you teach us how to do it?" Kili says again 

"Oh umm"  
"Fili, Kili! Get a fire going" Throin yells out  
I look over at him, an angry look is plastered on his face  
"Maybe another time guys" I say. 

About an hour later once everyone has eaten, I sit as close to the fire as I can and away from the wind. I've tucked my pants into my socks to keep my feet warm and wrapped my scarf around my mouth a nose and pulled my hood up over my head. 

"Bit cold miss Adalyn?" Fili chuckes  
I nod my head vigorously and stuff my hands into my pockets, I'm use to the cold, but this wind is like ice. 

I watch as bilbo stand from where he was laying, trying to sleep. He walks over to his pony with his hand in his pocket and says "hello girl, who's a good girl?" He looks around to make sure no one is watch, I guess he doesn't see me looking, and pulls and apple from his pocket and gives it to the pony. I hear him whisper "it's our little secret mrytle, you must tell no one" 

I laugh to myself, if I heard him, everyone else must of too.  
Suddenly there is an awful screech in the distance  
My head snaps up and I scan the darkness, I feel my heart rate pick up _great now I'm probably gonna die_

"What was that?" Bilbo asks as he points into the dark  
"Orcs" Kili says calmly  
"Orcs?" Bilbo says as he moves closer to camp 

Out the corner of my eye I see Thorin lurch forward and look around  
"Throat cutters, there'll be dozens of them out there" Fili says just as calmly as Kili did 

_yep, gonna die_  
"The lone-lands are crawling with them, they strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood" Kili says 

I roll my eyes for the millionth time _now they are just trying to scare poor bilbo_ tho I must admit I'm terrified at the moment, I just won't show it 

Fili and Kili share a look and laugh softly  
"You think that's funny?" Throin says "you think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" He walks nearer 

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili says  
"No, you didn't, you know nothing of the world" Throin says angrily and storms past Gandalf 

"Don't mind him laddie, Throin has more cause than most to hate orcs" Balin says "after the dragon took the lonely mountain"

I turn my attention to Balin _dragon! Did I just hear that right? A fucking dragon?!_

"King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf Kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first" 

I look over at Throin, his back was to me 

"Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler"

I close my eyes _there's no place like home, there's no place like home_ I squint my eyes open _nope still here, all well was worth a try_  
I sigh and turn my attention back to Balin 

"The giant Gundabad Orc, had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He started began by beheading the king"

My eyes goes wide and i let out a gasp _Christ!_  
If anyone heard me they chose to ignore me, which I was thankful for 

Balin continued "Thrain, Throin's father was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed we did not know, we were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us"

Balin smiled a little "that is when I saw him" he looks over a Thorin "a young dwarf prince, facing down the pale Orc, he stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but and oaken branch as a shield"

 _so that's where he got the name from_  
"Thorin, cut off his arm, and Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not easily be broken, our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night, our dead was beyond the count of grief, we few had survived, and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king"

Suddenly all the dwarfs are standing and Thorin turns back around, I bearly see him give them all a slight nod 

"And the pale Orc? What happen to him" bilbo asks  
"He slunk back into the hole whence he came from" Thorin says "that filth died of his wounds long ago" 

I didn't miss the knowing glance Gandalf and Balin shared  
I shake my head _I'd probably keep something like that from him too_

I pull my hands from my pockets and stand Gandalf gives me a questioning look, I nod my head in the direction of some near by trees, hopefully he understands 

I'd just pulled my pants back up when I hear a branch break not far from me, I gasp and spin around, Thorin is a few feet away from me 

"Christ, you scared me"I say 

"You should not be out here alone" he says gruffly  
"I had to pee" I say and quickly finish zipping my pants up  
"Still, next time tell someone!, I don't need your death on my hands!" He says harshly  
"Gandalf knew where I was!" I snap "and I am none of your concern"  
"While you are with my company you are _my_ concern, and I will not let your foolishness of wondering off alone, put my people in danger!" 

I scoff "I can look after myself Thorin"  
He laughs and looks me up and down "oh mistress Adalyn I do doubt that very much"  
With that he turns his back and walks back to camp, I storm off after him and sit back down where I was before I'm tempted to give him a piece of my mind _that grumpy prick! Who does he think he is? He doesn't know me, and what is he implying? That just because I'm woman I can't take care of myself?_

The company is quiet, most have fallen back to sleep after Balins little bed time story 

I decide I should attempt to do the same, I fall asleep angry.

 

Morning comes before I know it, we are back on the ponies and guess what it's fucking raining again! 

Poor bilbo looks like a drowned rat  
"Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori calls out 

I scoff it's rain, what does he think he can do?  
"It is raining master dwarf, and will continue to rain until the rain is done!" 

I let out a laugh a few look over at me  
I bite my lips to contain myself  
"If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!" Gandalf says 

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks  
"What?" Gandalf say  
"Other wizards"  
"There are five of us, the greatest of our order is saruman the White, then there are the two blue, though I have quite forgotten their names, and then there is radagast the brown, he prefers the company of animals to others"Gandalf says 

What must off been hours we stop  
I let out a thanks full sigh and jump down off my pony  
I look around, feel very unsettled in this place  
"Gandalf" I say "this place is very....unsettling"  
He looks down at me "agreed, Thorin! I think it would be wise to move on, we could make for the hidden valley" Gandalf suggests 

"I told you already, I will not go near that place" Thorin says detest fills his voice "if you and the girl wish to continue by all means do so, meet us when you are done" 

"Thorin, the elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice" 

"I do not need their advice" Thorin says  
I feel like I shouldn't be hearing this "umm I'm just gonna, yeah" I mumble and quickly walk away. 

I walk over to Bofur "anything I can help with?"  
"No lass, you just rest. Mahal knows you'll need it"  
I give him a confused look "um okay?" 

Suddenly Gandalf storms past us very angrily  
"Where's he going?" I ask Bofur panic in my voice  
"He'll be back lass, don't worry" 

It had gotten dark, _god I hope he comes back_  
"He's been a long time" bilbo says  
"Ah he's a wizard, he does as he chooses, he give these to the lads" Bofur says and hands bilbo two steaming bowls of stew 

I'm currently sitting next to Dwalin, thankfully he's not too grumpy about it  
"Miss Adalyn?" Someone calls out which snaps me out of my own thoughts  
"Hmm?" I lookover at Dori  
"What's it like where you are from?" He asks  
"Oh umm, nothing like this" I say "we have huge buildings and cars and a lot of other things you don't" 

Dori nod his head, I'm greatful when he doesn't ask what a car is  
"And, what do you do in your world?" He asks  
"Umm, I work in retail" I say  
He gives me a confused look "in a clothing store" I add 

"And what of your family? Balin asks  
"Oh um, I don't have any"  
I see his face fall a bit "I'm sorry lassie"  
"No it's alright, you didn't know"  
"What happen to them?" Dwalin says from next to me, which gives me a bit of a shock 

"Dwalin!" Balin warns  
"No it's okay, my mother died not long after having me, complications after having, my father couldn't really cope so he passed me off to my grandmother and he died a few months after that, he was in an accident at work, and my grandmother died eight days ago" I say. My heart tightens at the thought of my grandma 

"And you've no one else?" Dwalin asks I shake my head no "No siblings" I shake my head no "No other family?" Again I shake my head no "no husband?" I let out a loud laugh at that 

Dwalin gives me an angry look  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but no, no husband thankfully" I say 

Dwalin grumbles something a can't quite make out  
"What was that?" I ask  
"T'is not right!" He says  
"Huh?" I say confused "what isn't?"

"You!" He says gruffly  
"What!" I say loudly I start to defend myself but Balin cuts me off

"What I believe my brother is trying to say is, that it's not right that you are alone" he says

"Well it's not like I asked for my family to be dead!" I say  
"I wasn't implying that lass, no not at all" Balin says 

"Who protects Ye then?"Dwalin asks  
"I do! I can take care of myself" I say and cross my arms over my chest 

"And what if someone tried to hurt you?" He asks  
"I'm more than capable of defending myself Dwalin" I say  
Dwalin lets out a small chuckle 

"Sure ye can" he says sarcastically  
"I bloody well can! I've taken defence classes!"

"Prove it" Thorin says  
"What?" I say  
"If you can defend yourself I want to see it"  
I sit there dumbfounded, he can't be serious 

"Nori, spar with miss O'Connor" Thorin says  
Nori starts to stand, before he is up fully Dori pulls him back down 

"You will not, you will not hurt a lady!" He says sharply  
"If she can defend herself as well as she claims she can she won't get hurt" Thorin says 

He looks over at me his blue eyes watching me intently  
"What do you say miss O'Connor?" Thorin says  
"fine" I say and start to stand 

"Oo, this should be interesting!" Bofur says "ten coins on miss Adalyn" 

"Aye, I'll take that bet" Gloin says  
I move away from the fire and Nori follows me  
"Don't worry lass, I won't hurt ya" he says with a smirk 

I roll my eyes "yeah yeah" I say  
Before I knew it Nori was running at me,grabbed my around the middle and tackled me to the ground. I let out a "oomph" he was now sitting on my stomach 

He looked over at the others then back to me, thankfully my arms were free, I raised my right arm and slammed my forearm across his face making his head snap to the side surprising him, then Brought my left leg up and kneed him as hard as I could in the side 

He gasped, I took the opportunity to push him off and stood again, it took him a moment to stand "well I was not expecting that" he says as he rubs his jaw "you actually hurt me" he says with a grin 

He ran at me again, this time I moved out of the way and kicked his legs out from under him. We continue to spare for a few minutes at one point nori had me pinned on my back with one arm stuck under myself, I managed to get it free and flip him so his back was facing my front, I wrapped my legs around his waist as tight as I could and slipped both his arms behind his head and held him there 

"Enough" Thorin yells  
I let nori go and we both stand  
"Not bad" Nori says Through a pant  
I laugh "thanks" 

"Let's see how you go up against someone bigger than you" Thorin says 

I gulp  
"Dwalin?" Thorin questions  
Dwalin nods his head and stands he starts removing his hand armour and stands in front of me 

_Christ I'm gonna die_  
"I promise I'll not hurt Ye" he says 

I go to reply, but before I can he's spin me around and wrapped both arms over mine. There's no way for me to move my arms _think addy, what have you got to use? LEGS!_  
I bring my right leg up and quickly kick into his shin as hard as I could with my heel, his grip loosens on my arms and I bring them up and break out of his hold. I spin back around so I'm facing him. 

We watch each other for a moment when out of no where Fili and Kili and running towards us 

"Trolls!" Kili yells "trolls they've got bilbo!  
The rest of the company is now standing and arming themselves and running off after Fili and Kili 

I go to follow but Thorin stops me  
"Stay here!" He demands  
I go to protest but the look he gives me makes me stop

Nori runs up to me and places something in my hand  
"You might need it" he says before he runs off after the company  
I look down at the small blade in my hand, I walk over to my bag and pull out my pepper spray, I have no idea how much use it will be but it can't hurt

 _the company_  
"Drop him!" Kili yells  
"You what?"  
"I said drop him" Kili repeats  
The troll throws bilbo at Kili and the rest of the company comes running out of the Forrest 

Moments later the trolls have bilbo two of them have a hold of an arm and a leg each  
"Lay down your arms, or well rip his off  
Bilbo looks at Thorin, horror plasters his face  
Thorin throws his sword down as do the rest. 

"Don't bother cooking them, let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly" one of the trolls say 

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage" the other says  
"Oh that does sounds nice"

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night, dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on, don't fancy being turned to stone"

"Burt, you reckon there's more of em' around here?"  
"Could be, go for a wander, their camp mus' be close" he say 

The dwarfs start yelling at him to stop  
The troll laughs and starts making his way through the Forrest 

"Thorin! He'll find miss Adalyn!" Kili hisses  
"I know" 

_normal_  
I start pacing, they've been gone too long, I hear a noise coming from the forest "Fili? Kili? Is that you?" I say as I step into the forest  
"Holy shit!" I whisper before I have time to run its grabbed me around the middle. I let out an ear piercing scream

_the company_ >  
The troll leaves.  
"Thorin! We have to do something! They kill her" Kili says  
"Don't you think I know that!" Thorin growls 

_All that can be heard are angry struggling dwarfs  
Then there's and blood curdling scream_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay :)  
> Again I own nothing but my OFC full credit to Tolkien


	5. Trolls,Wargs,Orcs & Elves

I kick my legs in an attempt to free myself from the trolls grip, but it's no use the bastards got a good hold on me, still doesn't stop me from trying "get your disgusting filthy god damn hands off of me!" I yell 

The stupid thing just laughs at me and continues back to where it came from. _for the love of god Addy use your brain!_ I remember the small knife Nori had given me. I can hear the company yelling as we get closer. "Ya can't reason with them! Their half wits!"  
"Half wits? Then what does that make us!" 

I almost laugh, but remember that a troll a fucking troll is trying to kill me. I grab a firm hold of the knife and plunge it in its neck. It lets out a yelp. While its distracted I quickly spray my pepper spray at its face. 

"Owe! Owe! Owe! Its blinded me!" It cries  
I smile triumphantly at myself before it throws me to the ground _oh shit!_ I let out another scream just as I hit the ground, my head hits something hard "Son of a bitch!" I groan _why my head?_ I start to push myself off the ground I stand quickly and look around, some of the company are tied to a spit over a fire and the rest are on the ground in sacks. I run over to bilbo and start pulling on the strings to free him. 

I almost have him free when I feel myself being picked up again "let go of me!" I yell, I'm about to fire off more insults when a very large very rusty knife is placed under my chin "quiet now! The lot of ya!" The troll yells  
The company quickly goes silent. 

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" Bilbo says as he stands 

"I meant with the seasoning" Bilbo says  
"What about the seasoning?"  
"We'll have you smelt them? Your gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Bilbo says Which makes me giggle, the troll holding me tightens its grip, I bite my lips and wince  
The company starts shouting again, and I swear I hear one of them call out traitor.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"  
"Shut up, let the flugurburbur hobbit talk"  
"Ah ah, the secret to cooking dwarf is umm" Bilbo trails off  
"Yes,yes come on! Tell us the secret"  
"Yes yes, I'm telling you! The secret is to ah skin them first!" Bilbo says 

I look down at him and mouth "what are you doing!" Angrily  
"Tom, get me filleting knife"  
"What a load of wrubbish, I've eating plenty with their skins on, scoff em' I say, boots an all"

Out of the corner of my eye I see movement in the trees _dear lord please be Gandalf_  
The one holding me starts talking "he's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" It looks at me then to the dwarfs. _this is not how I want to die! Eaten by a fucking troll_ I shut my eyes tightly bracing myself of pain, but it doesn't come instead I'm met with solid ground once more, I open my eyes in time to see it pick up Bomber and dangle him over its open mouth, i gasp 

"nice and crunchy" it says  
"n-not thats one" Bilbo says quickly "he infected, he's got worms in his ah tubes!"  
I let out a snort and quickly throw my hand over my mouth to stop the laugh that threatens to escape _that has to be the funniest thing I've heard_  
the troll that has Bomber suddenly looks disgusted and tosses him back on the others, while Bilbo has the trolls distracted I quickly pick up my discarded knife and sneak over to Thorin, He gives me a furious confused look "what are you doing?!"  
I place a finger on my lip, motioning to be quiet, then show him the small blade in my hand.  
Thorn nods his head gesturing me to get on with it 

"in fact they all have!, infested with parasites, its a terrible business i wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't" Bibo continues  
"did he say parasites?" one of them say  
"He did! we don't have parasites! you! have parasites" Kili yells  
i roll my eyes "idiot" i mutter, as Thorin give Kili a swift kick silencing him 

"I've got parasites as big as me arm!" Oin says  
"mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites! Kili exclaimes  
I choke back another laugh, the rope I'm cutting finally gives way 

"what would you 'ave us do? let em' all go?" a troll asks  
"hmm well..." Biblo replies  
"you think I don't know what your doing, this little ferret it taking us for fools!"  
"Ferret!?" Bibo says offence in his voice 

_oh shit!_ i work faster  
"the dawn will take you all!" i hear, looking over my shoulder i see Gandalf appear  
"oh thank christ"I say aloud 

"who's that?"  
"no idea"  
"can we eat him too?"

Gandalf raises his staff a brings it down swiftly on the boulder, cracking it in half. sunshine pouring through  
the final bit of rope gives way freeing Thorin  
the trolls groan and hiss and the sun light hits them, i watch in shock as they are turned to stone before my eyes. The dwarfs cheer, snapping me out of my state of shock. I look at Thorin, relief on his face. I stand and move to help the others out of their confines. I stand in front of one of the now stone trolls. _i cannot believe that just happen_ "amazing isn't it?" I hear from beside me. i look over at Bilbo "yeah, amazing is one word for it, terrifying is another" i say  
"that was really smart of you Bilbo" i say. He gives me a confused look  
"Stalling the way you did" i clarify  
"oh ah, well i knew Gandalf would come" he says

"you did?"  
"well i _hoped_ Gandalf would come" he says  
"good thing he did, don't know how we would of gotten out of that mess" i say with a small laugh. "looks like we're going" i say.

"Gandalf, where are we going?" Bilbo asks  
"to see if we can find their cave Bilbo" Gandalf says  
i wrinkle my nose at the thought "lovely" i mutter to myself "Oh Nori, here" i say and hold out the knife he gave me  
he looks down at my hand then up at me "you keep it, never know when you might need it again" he says with a smile as he walk off  
i quickly catch up, walking next to him, seconds later Dwalin is at my side.

a short time later we come upon a cave "whats that stench?" Nori asks as we reach the entrance  
"its a troll hord, be careful what you touch" i hear Gandalf say from inside the care.  
as we get closer the smell gets worse, i gag "nope, not going in there" i say as my stomach churns from the putrid smell  
"can't stay out here alone" Dwalin says gruffly "its not safe"

"ill be fine Dwalin" i say. I can feel someone watching me. i look over at the cave, Thorin is staring at Dwalin and I, I pull my gaze away  
"seriously Dwalin, i'll be fine, ill stay right here"  
Dwalin looks at me skeptically "Go, Thorin wants you" i say and nod my head over where thorn his standing  
He lets out a huff, "fine, don't wander off" 

"yes sir" i say with a laugh, i watch Dwalin walk away and disappear inside the cave with Thorin and the rest  
i let out a sigh and sit down on a near by rock, Bilbo joins me 

"I have a feeling he doesn't like me very much" i say  
"who? Dwalin?" Bilbo asks confused "I happen to think he's fond of you"  
i laugh and shake my head "no, not Dwalin, King Broody in there" i say and gesture to the cave  
"Ah, Thorin" Bilbo says "I wouldn't take it personally Miss Addy, Thorin doesn't seen to like anyone other than his kin"  
"yeah, i guess thats true" 

we sit in silence until the Dwarfs and Gandalf reappear  
"Bilbo, Lady Addy" Gandalf calls out to us  
i roll my eyes _back to that are we ___

Gandalf walks over to us, "here, this is about your size" he says as he hands Bilbo a seethed sword  
Bilbo takes it and looks up at me with a "what am i meant to do with this thing" look on his face, I smirk at him.  
"And you my Lady" Gandalf says as he hands me a slightly bigger sword, i take it and give him a confused look 

"I can't take this" Bilbo says  
"the blade is of elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are near by" Gandalf says  
"i ah, I've never used a sword in myself" Bilbo says  
"and i hope you never have to" Gandalf says "either of you" Gandalf looks to me "and if you do, remember this, true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one" 

I look down at the sword in my hands,its fairly light which surprises me, i turn it over, there is a leather loop with a buckle on it, _i guess i can clip it onto my belt for now_

"somethings coming!" Thorn calls out  
"hurry now! arm yourselves" Gandalf says  
i give Bilbo a sympathetic smile, and rush after Gandalf 

as I rejoin the group someone pulls on the hood of my coat and drags me next to them  
I look at the culprit _Dwalin, i should of guessed_ I give him a confused look  
"stay close"  
I hear something coming quickly though the trees towards us 

Thieves! Fire!,Murder!"  


a man on a sleigh being pulled by giant rabbit appears  
"Radgast, Radagast the brown" Gandalf says.  
a few of the dwarfs relax  
Gandalf walks over to Radagast "what on earth are you going here?"  
"I was looking for you Gandalf, somethings wrong, somethings terribly wrong"  
"yes?" Gandalf says  
Radagast starts to speak but stops, looking confused with himself "just give me a minute,oh i had a thought, now I've lost it, it was right there on the tip of my tongue"  
_i'll have whatever he's having_  
"oh, but it'ths not a thought' at all" Radagst says "its a silly old" he opens his mouth, Gandalf reaches out and pulls something out "Stick insect"

"you kidding me?" say under my breath  
"Come Radagast" Gandalf leads Radagast away from the company 

"what ya got there lass?" Dwalin gestures to the sword which now hands from my belt  
"hmm? oh ah Gandalf have it to me, found it in the cave" i unclip it and pass it to Dwalin  
he pulls it out of its seeth to examine "mmm, elvish, very light, which is good for a woman"  
I frown at him "Don't look at me like that, didn't mean it like that, only meant your not use to carrying a sword or fighting' with one"

"ah huh sure" i say with a smirk. Dwalin hands it back to me and i put it away 

suddenly there a noise in the distance, an animal of some sort _great nothing else thats gonna try and kill me_  
i start to move but before i can get too far Dwalin grabs my wrist and pulls me back "stay close lass" he says as she scans the area looking for the threat 

"was that a wolf?" Bilbo asks "are there wolfs out there?"

"wolf? no, that is not a wolf" Bofur says  
a branch breaks behind us, I turn quickly as see this huge wolf-dog creature coming towards us  
it pounces and jumps over Nori, Thorin quickly kills it, before a seconds one appears behind him, Kili fires an arrow at the beast putting it off, it starts to stand but before it can Dwalin has smashed his hammer into its skull.

"Warg scouts!" Thorn says with disgust as he pulls his sword from the now dead beast "which means a pic pack is not far behind"  
"orc pack?" Bilbo says  
"who did you tell of your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf questions Thorin  
"no one" Thorin says calmly  
"who did you tell!" Gandalf demands  
"no one i swear" Thorin says "what in Durin's name is going on?" 

"you are being hunted" Gandalf says  
_hunted?_ i feel panic start to rise in my chest "holy shit"  
Dwalin looks at me then back at Throin "we have to get out of here"

"we can't! we have no ponies, they bolted" Ori says  
"i'll draw them off" Radagast says  
"these a Gundabad Wargs, they will out run you" Gandalfs says to Radagast  
"These are Rustabell Rabbits" Radagast says with conviction "i'd like to see them try" 

"is here serious? he can't be serious?" i say out loud  
Thorin shoots a glare 

"right lass, get ready to run" Dwalin says  
"huh? run, oh ah yeah"  
Dwalin moves so he is in front of me "Lass, you need to listen, no matter what happens, no matter what ya see, _do not_ stop unless one of us tells you to, okay?"  
i nod my head  
"okay!?" Dwalin says a little louder  
I finch at his voice "y-yes, okay" i stammer 

a loud howl pierces the air  
"run!" Gandalf shouts  
we run out of the forrest and out to the open, Gandalf leading the way, he stops behind a giant rock and peers out.  
I see Radagast and his rabbit flash past _he was kidding, those are fast rabbits_

"come on" Gandalfs says and we start moving again  
i stay as close to Dwalin as i can, running over rocks and down small hills  
another howl cuts through the air, i cab feel my heart hammering in my chest _this is the most insane thing that has every fucking happen to me_

we come to a sudden stop, Radagast runs by, the Wargs and Orcs close behind him.  
the fear and adrenaline I'm feeling is crazy

"stay together" I hear Gandalf say he. He turns in the other direction and starts running, they company follows.  
we run by a large boulder and stop, Thorin in front, i see him pull Ori back so he's not seen.  
Once the coast is clear Gandalf orders us to start moving again, Dwalin is still close my me, so is Fili.

Gandalf leads us to _another_ rock, we stop.  
i take the pause to try and catch my breath, I'm breathing so hard, i'm frightened they will hear me and give our position away.  
I close my eyes and take a large deep breath to try and calm myself, but its not working i'm too worked up _fuck_ i scold myself  
when i open my eyes I notice Dwalin is no longer next to me, Thorin is. His blue yes boring into mine.  
I'm still breathing heavily, mostly from panic now than the running, Thorin's eyes stay locked on mine, I feel something touch my hand and flinch, looking down i see Thorin has grabbed it, he squeezes gently, as if to reassure me. theres a noise above us, nails on rock. i gasp, then quickly snap my mouth shut.  
Again Thorin squeezes my hands, more firmly this time. He looks aways from me and to Kili, gives him a share head nod.

before i know whats happen theres a dead Warg and an Orc in front of me.  
Howls fill the air again  
"move! run!" Gandalf shouts  
we are now completely out in the open, nothing to hide being 

"here they are" i hear someone yell  
"shit!" i say out loud to myself 

"this way quickly!" Gandalf says  
"theres more coming" Kili shouts  
"kill! shoot them" Thorin yells

"we're surrounded!" File yells  
Thorin grabs my arm and pulls me behind him  
" _don't_ move" he says angrily. Dwalin comes up and stands beside him "Gandalf, he's abandoned us" he says  
Thorn pull out his sword grips it tightly with both hands "Hold your ground!" he shouts  
I look over at Bilbo, he's got his short sword out, i take a deep breath and pull mine out, its fits perfectly in my hands as if it was made for me.

"this way you fools!" Gandalf shouts from behind us.  
I turn quickly and see him disappear into a rock _what the hell?_  
"come on move!" Thorin shouts  
we run to where Gandalf was, it looks like a cave or a tunnel  
"quickly all of you"! Thorin shouts  
Bofur jumps down first, the Bilbo and Balin. 

The Wargs are closer now, one makes a move on Thorin, he swings at it and cuts it throat. I cringe _could of lived with out seeing that_  
Bomber slides down into the cave next  
"Lass!" Dwalin yell " _GO_. i quickly run jump behind the rock and into the cave below Dwalin follows behind me  
i land on my knees, i let out a hiss of pain. I stand as fast as i can

"KILI!" Thorin yells from above  
File come next, followed by Kili and finally Thorin

A horn sounds in the distance, followed by running horses  
an Orc tumbles down into the cave and everyone moves out of the way  
Thorin goes over and pulls the arrow out of it "Elves" he says with disgust and throws it onto the ground 

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, should we follow it or no?" Dwalin calls out  
"Follow it of course" Bofur replie  
"i think that would be wise" Gandalf says 

I put my sword away and follow after him  
"are you alright my dear?" Gandalf asks  
i look up at him and shrug my shoulders "I think so?" i reply

we follow the path for sometime before we come to an exit,the sight before we is breath taking, waters and trees and an aiming looking town built into the mountain  
"the valley of imladris" Gandalf say "in the common tongue it is known by another name"  
"Riven dale" Bilbo says 

"here lies the last lonely house, east of the sea" Gandalf says  
"This was your plan all along!" Thorin says sharply "to seek refuge with our enemy"

"you have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield, the only ill will to be found in this Valley is that of which you bring yourself"  
"you think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" he questions "they will try to stop us"  
"of course they will,but we have questions that need to be answered, we need to get Lady Adalyn home before her presence in middle earth is noticed by the wrong people" 

i suddenly feel thirteen sets of eyes on me, as if they just remembered i was till there.  
" if we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm which is why you will leave the talking to me"

we make our way down a small but steep hill, my knees protesting at the movement, i let a small hiss of pain  
"you alright miss Addy?" Bofur asks  
i give him a strained smile 'I'm fine Bofur , thanks"  
"are you sure? I saw how you landed back in the cave, didnt look too pleasant"  
"didn't feel too pleasant either" I see Thorin watching us and stern look plastered on his face "but I'm fine,really Bofur"  
"well if your sure".

 

As we walk over a stone bridge i can't help but gaze around at this amazing place. "beautiful" i murmur to myself  
we come to a stop in front a large stone stair case. 

"Mithrandir"  
I turn to see someone walking down towards us  
Gandalf turns around "ah Lindir' he greets  
I look closely at the new arrival, his ears a slightly pointed and he's the same hight as gandalf _elf?_  
he starts to speak to Gandalf, clearly to english 

'I must speak with Lord Elrond" Gandalf says  
"My Lord Elrond is not here"  
"not here? where is here?" Gandalf questions  
A horn sounds from behind us. I turn to see people on horse back riding towards us.  
"Close ranks!" Thorin shouts  
someone grabs me by the arm and pulls be into the middle of the circle the dwarf start to form. the riders surround us 

"Gandalf" one says  
"Lord Elrond, mellon" Gandalf says  
they continue to speak in elvish before lord Elrond says "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders, something or someone has drawn them near"  
"ah, that may have been us" Gandalf says  
i let out a scoff 

Thorin steps forward towards Lord Elrond  
"Welcome Thorin, Son of Thrain" Lord Elrond says  
"I do not believe we have met"  
"you have your grandfathers bearing, I knew Thrór when he pulled under the mountain"  
"Indeed, he made no mention of you" Thorin say 

_such a grump shit_  
Lord Elrond starts speaking elvish again  
"what is he saying!? does he offer us insult!" Gloin says angrily  
"no matter Gloin, he's offering you food" Gandalf say  
The Dwarfs mutter amongst them selves for a moment and i have to stop myself from laughing.

"ah well, in that case lead on"  
i shake my head and follow as they walk into the city 

'Lady Adalyn" Gandalf calls  
i stop and look over at him, he is still with lord Elrond  
'will you come here a moment please my dear" he asks  
i gulp and make my way over  
"yes Gandalf?" i say 

"This is Lord Elrond" he says  
i look up at Lord Elrond "ah nice to meet you" i say  
"pleasure is all mine, my Lady" Lord Elrond says and bows his head slightly "come, I'll show you to the dining hall, i can see there is much we must talk about" he says, I don't miss the pointed look he gives Gandalf 

"ah yes, but perhaps first we could have Lady Adalyn shown to a room? i'm sure she would like to freshen up before dinner?" Gandalf says  
"of course" Lord Elrond says "Lindir, would you please show Lady Adalyn to a guest room?"  
Lindir bow his head "please follow me" 

I give Gandalf a look, but he just nods his head.  
I follow after Lidir, after hurt walk he stop in front of two large whit doors  
"here you are My Lady, there will be a bath of hot water waiting for you" he says  
"oh thank you" i say  
"I shall have someone fetch some clean clothes for you swell" he says as he looks me up and down before walking away.

I push the doors open and walk in. there are two female elves filling a steaming bath with more water.  
"we are almost finished My Lady" one says  
"oh ah no worries" i say  
i take in the room around me, its very spacious, a large white bed takes up part of the room, i move closer to, the head and foot have very detailed and indicate designs carved into them, besides that it looks extremely soft and comfortable, i let out a sigh, suddenly feeling very tired, the adrenaline long singe worn off.

"My Lady?"  
i spin around "yes?" i say  
"your bath is ready for you, there is soap and cleansers for your hair, one of us will be back shortly with something clean for you to wear, if you'd like to leva you dirty clothes out we can have them washed and re turned to you?" she say  
"oh um, that would be lovely thank you"


	6. Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company arrive in Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG LOOK! FINALLY AN UPDATE!  
> Enjoy! Let me know what you all think xxx
> 
> I own nothing but my OFC
> 
> Also, there are parts in here that are fucked up  
> Goes from you to I (clearly didn't read the whole thing before I posted) and there's a large section that just had a fit and when it posted kinda just lumped a bunch together and I can't fix it!

The elf bows her head slightly before leaving.  
I take a moment to take in the room around me, i've never seen anything so beautiful in my life, the whole room was amazing, everything my eyes landed on had such intricate detailing. 

I wander over to the steaming bath, the soothing scent of lavender drifts off the water. I take a deep breath in and slowly let it out with a sigh. I kick off my boots, socks coming off with them, quickly pulling off my jeans and under wear, before doing the same with my jacket, t-shirt and bra. I climb in to the hot water letting out a sigh as my aching muscles start to relax. Slowly I sink under the water until just my nose is above the water. I stay submerged for a few minutes before sitting back up, i grab a bar of soap and a cloth and start scrubbing my skin, when my skin is tingling and pink rinse it off and start on my hair. _God i missed having clean hair_  
I shampoo it three times before conditioning, I run my fingers through it, loosening tangles and knots. Once satisfied with that I lean back so my hair is having over the edge of the bath out of the water, I close my eyes and relax, for the moment its quiet and safe, so i'm going to take advantage of it while I can.

 

 _Meanwhile The Company_

"This is Orchrist, The Goblin cleaver, a famous blade forged by the high elves of the west, my kin, may it serve you well"  
Thorin bows his head to Lord Elrond "And this, Is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin" "How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a Troll Hord, on The Great East Road, Shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs" Gandalf says distastefully  
"And what were you doing on The Great East Road?" Lord Elrond questions  
"S'cuse me" Thorin says as he stands. 

"Thirteen Dwarves, a halfling and a human female not of our world, strange traveling companions Gandalf"  
"These are the descendants of the house of Durin, Noble decent folk, they are surprisingly cultured, they've got a deep love of the arts. As for the girl, she says she fell and landed in The Shire, well she _did_ land in The Shire, but I'm not quite sure what to make of it" Gandalf says 

Lord Elrond raises a brow at Gandalf "Does she pose a threat?"  
"Threat? heavens no, she harmless, though I feel she can hold her own" 

 

The water starts to cool you dunk your head under and rinse out the conditioner. Just as you re surface there is a knock at the door, seconds later it swings open, two of the elves from earlier walk in, greeting you with warm smiles. I nod My head at them, as I cover my chest with my arms.

"We trust you are feeling better My Lady?" one asks  
"Oh um, yes, much better, very relaxed actually" I say  
"Ah yes, that would be the oils, Lavender and Vetiver, sure to calm you" she says as she walk over to me, a large white towel open in front of her.  
_I guess I have to get out now_ "Vetiver?" "What is that?" I ask as I stand, which is harder to do with my arms covering my chest

"Oh, just a calming oil" She replies and wraps the towel around my body "Once we heard what you had been through we thought it might help"  
Word sure does travel fast here, I don't think we were here for more than five minutes before I was shown to a room

"We have brought you some clothes to wear while you are here My Lady" the other elf says 

"Oh ah, Thank you and please call me Addy" I say  
"Of course" She says as she leads me over to a dressing screen, which I had only just noticed was in the room 

 

"We can help you dress if you'd like?"  
"Umm, I think I'll be okay" i reply.  
"Of course, there is a dress and under things for you as well, we will wait here"  
I nod my head and quickly re-treat behind the screen, I dry quickly before looking at the dress "wow" the dress is a stunning pearl white colour, I quickly pull on the underwear, and slip the dress on , the sleeves are long, stopping at my finger tips, intricate lace detailing around the collar and the tops of the shoulders, it falls slightly off my shoulders and doesn't feel like it's going to slip, actually it fits really really well, almost like it was made for me. 

I come out from behind the screen  
"It fits beautifully" one of the elves gush, "I knew it would, though we did have to take it up quite a bit"  
"It fits really well" I say  
The elf laughs lightly, "Yes, it does, my sister made it for a human friend of ours, she passed before we could gift it to her, she was quite a bit taller than you, you are quite small for a human" she says has she walks over to me, resting her hands on my shoulders "Can i braid your hair?" She asks

"Um, if you want to?" I say  
She smiles down at me and lead me over to the vanity near the bath "Sit, please"  
I do as she asks and sit down on the pillowed seat. She starts running a comb through my still damp hair.

___I close my eyes as she continues to comb my hair._  
"You have lovely long locks"  
"Mmhmm" I hum in reply All too soon she's finished "There you are little one, all done" She says and gently pats the new braid.  
I open my eyes and look in the mirror, the braids are beautiful, one on either side, they come together at the back of my head and continue down.  
"Oh almost forgot" the elf clips something at the end of the braid "So it wont fall out" she says with a smile "Thank you, its really pretty" i say as i bring my finger up to brush the side "So is the dress, its amazing"  
she smiles down at me "You are most welcome, unfortunately We could not find shoes for you, your feet a quite small" I roll my eyes "You know, Where i'm from i'm not that short The elf _I should really find out her name_ laughs and places a hand on my shoulder "I do not doubt it, now lets take you out to your companions, I'm sure they are wondering where you've gotten to" I let out an un lady like snort "I doubt it" "Never the less, I'm sure your hungry" At the sounds of my stomach make a gurgling noise "Maybe a little" We leave "my" room and walk along the stone hallway, the sound of loud singing reaches my ears "I guess thats them?" I ask "No doubt My Lady" we round a corner in time to see food being thrown about "And this is where we take our leave, we hope you enjoy your time in Rivendell Addy" "Thank you" Holding my dress up a little I walk up the few steps to the company, Thorin is standing a little ways away from me, I smile at him as i reach the top of the stairs, he gives me a look up and down then frowns before taking a mouth full of the wine in his hand. I ignore the tight feeling in my chest from his dismissal and say "Did you happen to save me any Bofur? loudly over their laughter, The Dwarves fall silent and all eye are on me, I shift uncomfortably from foot to foot for a moment. "Lass? oh wow, you look..." Bofur trails off "You look lovely, miss Addy" Bilbo says I give him a small smile "Thanks Bilbo" "Lass, come sit" Dwalin says with a slight growl _What did I do?_ I walk over to Dwalin and drop down next to him "Everything okay?" I ask 

"Aye Lass, Just want you stayin' close, don' trust these elves"  
I frown before saying "I think I'll be fine Dwalin, I've been alone with two elves for the last forty five minutes"  
"Aye, Elf Maidens"  
I frown again, before his words sink in, I left out a laugh "Dwalin, seriously I think I'll be fine"  
"Laugh all ye want, ye didn' see how they were looking' at ye when ye walked in"  
I laugh again before leaning over and plating a quick kiss to his cheek "Thank you Dwalin"  
Dwalin gives me a confused look "What for?"  
"For watching out for me" I say  
Dwalin lets out a huff of air "Eat something You'll waste away to nuttin'" 

I shake my head and reach for a bowl full of crunchy looking salad  
"Oh i wouldn't eat that if I was you Miss Addy" Kili says from across for me  
I pull my hand back "Why? what did you's do to it?"  
"Huh? Oh, nothing, theres _no_ meat in it!" Kili says 

_I give him a confused look "It's a salad, why would there be meat in it?"_  
"Its all they eat!, green, leafy food!"  
I shake my head and reach for the bowl again "Not everyone eats meat Kili, where I'm from there are people that only eat Vegetables too"  
"And do you?" Bofur asks  
"Do i what?" I ask as i pile my plate full of salad,I reach for pretty looking bottle that seems to have some sort of dressing in it, and pour some onto my pate as well

_"Only eat this" Bofur says as he gestures to the table full of greens_  
"No, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy greens" "See, Ori Miss Addy likes the green food" Dori says  
I had a smile behind my fork as i start to eat  
"ugh, don't know how you can stand that muck, it tastes like grass! Kili exclaims  
"You know what grass tastes like?" I question.  
Kili is about to reply when Gandalf walks over "Ah Lady Adalyn, I must say Elvish fashions suit you much better than Hobbit fashion"  
"Well, at least this fits properly, no offence Bilbo" I say  
"Oh none take" "Now My Lady, If you wouldn't mind accompanying myself and Lord Elrond we have much to discuss"  
"Oh sure" I say _how am i mean to stand gracefully?_ Dwalin must be a mind reader cause the next thing I know Dwalin has stood up and offered me his hand to help me up.  
I smile up at him and grab his hand, pulling myself up and gracefully as possible "See, there you go again, watching out for me"  
Dwalin lips twitch with a small smirk.


	7. Rivendell pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The companies stay at Rivendell.  
> Addy has a few things she needs to think on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Promise the next one will be longer and have more Thorin & Addy xx
> 
> Just wanted to thank everyone for reading my stories, I'm sorry for the long absence. Life caught up with me xx

Dwalin gives Balin a pointed look as he rises from his seated position next to Bilbo. Balin nods his head at Dwalin as if he has understood the look thrown at him.  
"Bilbo, lad care to join me for a walk?" Balin asks Bilbo  
"Oh ah, of course" Bilbo replies

 _okay then_  
I look up at Gandalf expectantly 

"Right this way Lady Adalyn" Gandalf says and follows after Lord Elrond  
I roll my eyes at the formal name _again_ and follow behind. After a few minutes of silent walking, _well I was silent, Gandalf and Lord Elrond where having a whispered conversation_. We come to a large room, light up by moon light. 

Lord Elrond stops walking and turns to face me.  
"So miss Adalyn, Gandalf has told me your story, but I'd very much like to hear it from you"  
I shift uncomfortably under his gaze "Um, sure"  
Lord Elrond gives me a small smile 

"So I um, I finished work and was walking home in the rain, it had been raining all day, actually it'd had rained pretty much non stop all week" _why did I tell him that?"_ "you probably didn't need to know that, so ah anyway, I was walking home and not really paying attention to where i was going and this jogger" 

"Jogger"? Lord Elrond questions  
I give him a confused look, "Oh ah, someone who enjoys running"  
"I see" Lord Elrond says  
"Yeah so, he runs past me, scares me half to death and almost knocked me over, so i moved out of his way and then once he was goneI kept walking, after that I guess I must of slipped on mud or something coz the next thing I know I've lost my balance and then I'm falling" I say

"I see" Lord Elrond says "Did anything else happen? he asks  
"Like what?"  
"When you fell, did you hear or see anything?" He asks

I frown, trying to remember what had happen "um, I pretty sure i heard thunder and there was a really bright flash of lightning, almost like it was a few feet in front of me, Other than that I remember screaming and trying to stop myself from falling any further" I say 

"What about after?"  
"After I fell?" I ask  
Lord Elrond nods his head 

"Well, I hit my head pretty hard" _I've done that a lot since i've been here_ "I was bleeding, I tired to find my way back to the road but couldn't, then I notice that i was in like a forest or something, I found a way out and walked until I found a house with a light on and then yeah, Bilbo answered and then I passed out" 

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gandalf  
"When I woke up, I freaked out a little, Gandalf told me where I was and I told him what had happened and yeah now here I am" I say with a shrug of my shoulders  
"And here you are" Lord Elrond says 

"look to be honest, I'm kind of hoping that when I fell and hit my head I didn't wake up and this" I gesture around with my hand "Is all a freaking dream and I'm gonna wake up at home in my bed or most likely a hospital" 

Lord Elrond laughs "My dear, I can assure you, you are very much awake and not in a dream"  
Panic suddenly flood through me "C-can you help me get home?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers :)  
> New story for you all, hope you all enjoy  
> Please leave me feedback 
> 
> I don't not own anyone except my OC Adalyn O'Connor


End file.
